Chapter 5.3
'''Something Missing Chapter 3 '''is the third chapter of Season 5 and the twenty-seventh chapter of élDLIVE. Summary After the Scanerian is arrested and injected with the syringe, which made him fall unconscious, everyone relaxes. Divisions 2 and 5 are complimented on their teamwork by Virgil and his partner. However, their relaxation is cut short when Riggs calls in to tell them that the suspect is a member of Demille, which means that there's a bomb in his body ready to detonate. It turns out, however, the explosive was deactivated. He is transported back to the station to be examined by Professor Isaac. At the bridge, Harry briefs the Investigation Department on the suspect, who's name is Revo. Scanerians were banned from many planets because of the poisonous substance in their bodies, but he snuck into Earth. At his residence, they found a communication device with an order from Demille, but the reason he was shot with an anesthetic is still not know. Chuuta is surprised to learn that Demille must really be destroyed. He is worried about Gucchi, but Laine calls in to say that while the boss is confirmed dead, they still don't know about the executives, or about Gucchi's fate. Dolugh reassures Chuuta by saying that as they don't know Gucchi's fate, and that he is just a captain, not an executive, he could be still alive. Laine mentions that he has to stay at HQ for a few more days because of a meeting about Demille. He apologizes about missing the birthday party, which is held once a month to celebrate the birthdays of the personnel who have birthdays in that month. He mentions that Dr. Love's birthday is also this month, and that he's 501 years old. Everyone is surprised when they hear that he's currently on a date. At the VIP Residence ward at HQ, Dr. Love meets with his old student, Dr. Scarlet. She asks him what business does he have since he only sees her when he needs something. He says he wants to see her because he saw a girl that reminds him of her, and that she has a nice nose as well. She interrupts him and gives him her research on Griffith, which was never made public because she believes that it would be wasted on this place. She mentions that she's been smelling something foul lately and is worried about the outside world. Dr. Love asks if it's the "7th subject", which she confirms. A crescent-shape, the same as the shape of Misuzu's hairclip, is revealed on her arm. In an asteroid belt, the él civilization outsiders, Heaven Sider, meet up with a group of aliens for an exchange of items. The aliens ask King to fulfill their part of the deal since they already have brought what they wanted. Alvah appears and gives them the stone of desire, Greedite, a highly expensive item. The leader of the aliens say that this meeting has never happened and that their planets have nothing to do with them. Alvah asks them where's the gratitude and that they didn't fulfill their part of the bargain, which was to come alone, before revealing that the other aliens are dead. The leader hurriedly leaves. Alvah asks King to give them an order. He tells them to begin the journey to the Solar System to start the massacre. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters